Mocking Her
by Kittykat235
Summary: April's night started out normal. But something was left on the roof for her... 2k12


April huffed a breathe typing the last sentence of her paragraph for English on her computer. She saves the document and looks away from the computer to her wall, blinking furiously to get rid of the hazy strain on her eyes from looking at the computer so long. She sighed realizing she has another essay to write due the next dreading day. She readjusts her headband shifting around on her soft bed feeling uncomfortable. She never liked doing homework on her bed. Moving to the living room, she closes her laptop screen, grabbing her notebook full of notes with her.

April settles on the couch leaning her back against the lumpy couch she always loved. She sighs opening her laptop screen watching it load. She lets her vision fall on the window, showing the cold city that held all the muffled car horns blocks over from her apartment. She blurs out the city focusing on the liquid drops, trailing down her window. She rolled her eyes.

"Another rainy night. Sets the mood." She grumbles sarcastically, looking back at her laptop home screen. She quickly types in the memorized password, opening her notebook once again. She had been spending so much time with the turtles; she hadn't had time to do much of her homework lately. Her eyes slowly tear away from her laptop to the window once again. She could hear a light tapping on the glass pane. She squinted her eyes looking closer seeing even more liquid drops slowly drip down her once clean window.

April felt the sudden urge to go investigate the light, uneven rhythm tap. It didn't sound anything like rain, it was too forceful. So she let her curiosity get the best of her. She got up ignoring the sudden sore cracks in her knees. Walking over to the window, she studies it focusing once more on the drops leaking downwards. But then, she noticed that it wasn't raining, but the drops continued to fall. The murky air gave the effect, but it was…different. She narrowed her sky blue eyes, leaning closer to the liquid. She saw it was...crimson?

"What the shell?" She says, thinking out loud. She quickly opens the window pain, steeping outside onto the fire escape as it squeaks quietly under her weight. April had to observe what was going on. Turning around, towards the roof, she back away after feeling something brushes against her forehead. She wipes her light skin quickly, staring at her now wet hand. It wasn't water…it was red. She hesitantly trailed her eyes to where the solid touched her face, only to be met with a hand. But, it wasn't just any random hand; it was large, green, and three fingered. She averts her confused gaze upwards finally seeing the outline of olive green skin glinting against the glow of moonlight. The familiar hand was hanging limp from the edge of the roof, just in front of her window where she just came through.

She stops herself from saying hey to her best friend when she sees the hand stay unmoving. She scrunches her features, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Usually when one of the guys meet her they say something if she doesn't, especially if it was him. Quietly leaning into her window again, she flipped up the light switch. She slowly climbs back out ready to give a lecture for ignoring her so rudely and puts her arms on the edge, next to his hand. As she lifts herself up by her arms, only her head peeking over, she let out a strangled gasp of shock and fear at the sight.

There right in front of her, laid one of her beloved friends. He was lying limp and motionless alone with a large pool of blood underneath him. More of the crimson liquid kept leaking, adding to the puddle.

His violet mask that surrounded his shut eyes seemed dull without his chocolate brown orbs inside. From what she could see, there was a very large, gaping hole in the middle if his yellow plastron that wouldn't stop flooding the roof with his own crimson liquid that he desperately needed.

She immediately let go of the edge of the stained roof from her suddenly numb arms, landing in a heap on her hip with a startled yelp. Her eyes went even wider as her mind consumed the scene she had just scene. She instinctively scrunched up her nose as the tart; sour smell of blood invaded her nostrils. She felt the need to throw up, but her body wouldn't move except the short breathes that rose and fell from her chest. She whipped her hand onto her mouth to keep from screaming aloud. It would only cause the rest of the apartment to become worried and check on her.

Tears blurred her vision as she sprung up out of her fatal position and she ran inside with amazing speed. She was hyperventilating. Her best friend. Donnie. Donatello…No.

It can't be him! Out of all the people in her life, he was the one person who comforted her no matter her emotional state. He was the shoulder to lean on and was always there for her even if it was a dumb question she had to ask. He was her protector…her angel.

Her angel couldn't just die!

She leaped through her apartment, not caring when her knee harshly hit the edge of the bedside table of her living room, causing the lamp to come crashing to the floor. She couldn't hear the light bulb shatter into thousands of pieces. She couldn't hear her short breathing coming out in gasps as she made her way to her room. She could only hear the shrilling ring of her preoccupied, shocked mind.

April lunged across the rug of her room and hastily yanked her t-phone out of her schoolbag. Quickly taping the screen in a hurry with her non-stop trembling, nimble fingers, she pressed on Leo's number.

She tried to take deep breathes to get a hold of everything; she couldn't bring herself to come out of her shocked state. She shot out of her room, almost running into her door and stumbled into the living room where she first heard the tapping.

Her eyes focused once again, but harder. She could see his finger being blown into the window, tapping.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

The tapping continued while bright red blood dripped onto the pane from the connection of his hand.

She couldn't help but whimper. "Donnie…"

A heart-wrenching sob escaped her lips as she couldn't bring herself to rip her gaze away from his hand. Tears flowed freely as she listened to her t-phone ring. Donatello couldn't leave her; he was supposed to always be there for her. He was the person who kept her grounded to the earth.

_He was her comforter._

_He was her protector._

_He was her angel._

And now her angel was lying motionless on her roof, bleeding out. He could be dead already, but she didn't want to think about what could happen if he was dead.

She began to speak. "Donnie?"

She got no reply, which angered her. He couldn't give up. "Donnie, come down here, please."

_Nothing._

_Just the tapping._

She yells out to the unfocused body. "Donnie! You can't leave me!"

April could hear a concerned voice that echoed into her ear from the phone. She couldn't hear it, just the ringing. The ring of silence. No talking. No answers. Shock.

Another sob escaped her. It wasn't like her to cry, she didn't even cry when her father was mutated because she could count on Donnie to do whatever he could to fix him. She believed me him and would be sad if he was unable to changer her father, but that wouldn't be his fault. Wouldn't be her angel's fault. Leo's voice coming through the phone wasn't even registering in her mind.

"_April? April, are you okay?! Why are you screaming?!" _

She began to sob uncontrollably, her chest heavy up and down as she let out the strangled sounds. They were full of heartbreak and sadness. She didn't care if her dearest friends that she considered her second family could hear her. She couldn't hold anything back. Not while he was lying there.

"DONNIE, PLEASE!"

"_April?! Are you being attacked?!"_

She didn't even think to stop and reply.

"_Alright April, we'll be there soon! Just hold on."_

Her hands went numb like the rest of her body and she crumbled to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Her cries didn't stop as she tried to call out to him. She took in gasps for needed air when she could as her entire body trembled and shook. She knew she was going into shock, but she didn't even care. She wanted to see him; Donatello her angel. Why isn't he here now? He shouldn't be lying onto of her now blood covered roof. He could be dying or worse already dead.

April couldn't release the dreadful thoughts that invaded her mind. She can't be gone, he can't leave her. The guys had to get there in time because even if she could bring herself to move, there probably wasn't one thing she was able to do.

She closed her eyes and squeezed them harshly as more tears poured out. Her mouth was open stretched across her cheeks as more terrifying sobs and cries traveled through her teeth. They got quieter and quieter as she began to lose energy. "Please…Donnie..."

_But he didn't speak._

_He didn't move._

_He just lied there._

_They tapping stayed._

_Mocking her._


End file.
